The Hangover
by Stick to one name you lil shit
Summary: Alfred has a man he's never met help him break up with his lover and then take him home after he gets trashed. When he wakes up the Brit is still in his house and he can't help but notice that he doesn't have his shirt on. He goes to take a shower to jack off but the Englishman follows him in, after their "shower" Arthur asks to take him out on a date. RATED M FOR YAOIS UKUS


**So I should be updating all of my stories but I had an idea for a one-shot. It's USUK and it's got smexies in it so if you don't like yaoi I suggest you don't read this. This is my first time writing a story with sex, I've RPed it several times but this is my first time posting it anywhere public. Well, I had this idea while listening to We are young, so with no further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Alfred sat by the bar alone looking across the bar at Kiku. They had been lovers for weeks but he was thinking of ending it. He liked him but he just wanted more. As he watched a man in sunglasses sit down in his seat and wrap an arm around Kiku's shoulders. Alfred grabbed his and his friend's drinks and headed over. His friends, Francis, Antonio, and Gil were in the bathroom getting high because they knew how to have fun and they knew that was the quickest way.

The man let out a bark of laughter at something Kiku said. "Well, don't let me stop you from breaking up with him. I've got nothing to do with this. By the way, what is that scar on the back of you neck from?" the man was distinctly British. He took off his glasses to look closely at the scar. He was beautiful with big green eyes and huge eyebrows. His lips were quirked in a small smile.

Kiku pushed the man away and got up and walked toward Alfred. "We're done. I'm going home. Don't bother me anymore," as he walked away Alfred caught bits of words, "Stupid... Pervert... Dick..."

Alfred sat down beside the green eyed man who raised his eyebrows, "Did it work? Did he break it off?" he asked in his insanely beautiful British accent.

"It worked, he broke up with me and I didn't have to lift a finger," he looked up at the three men laughing and crossing the bar toward them. "And my friends are here."

"High again?"

"Yeah, they are, so here's to being able to get drunk and somebody making sure I get home." he raised his glass and sucked as much of it that he could. The next few shots were perfectly clear. The British man who didn't even know his name sat back with a tea and watched him drink. He remembered thinking he wished the man would kiss him, he had been trying to dump Kiku so he could have the British man but he wasn't exactly forward.

The next few shots were a little blurry but he could still see those beautiful green eyes. The next shot, he was gone.

* * *

"What's your name again?" the British man asked, looking over his taller companion. He had scruffy blonde hair that had a cowlick and clear blue eyes.

"M'name's Alfred."

"It's good to meet you, Alfred. I'm Arthur." Alfred stumbled and nearly dragged Arthur down. "Just a few more blocks and you can go to sleep. But please don't make me carry you. You're much too old."

"Hey, Artie, call me Alfie. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I hardly know you, and you're sloshed. You won't even remember asking in the morning and you may or may not call the police."

"But you can't go home. I really really really really really really really like you, Artie. And you're really fuckin' gorgeous."

"Well, thank you. I would flirt back but it really makes no difference. You only asked me to help you break up with your boyfriend. You didn't say anything about sleeping with me."

"Wasn't going to, if you knew I wanted to get in your pants you wouldn't have helped me. You seem like that type of guy."

"If your meaning that I'm the type of guy who doesn't sleep around, you're quite wrong. And I'm gayer than a circle, but really you won't remember this when you wake up."

"Please? I'm begging you. If you want I'll get down on my knees for you. We don't even have to sleep together. I have a guest bedroom. Please, please stay?"

"Well I suppose, it is quite late, or rather, early. I'll sleep in the guest room. I'll make sure you remember this in the morning though. Got that, Alfie?"

"Got it. Hey, Arthur. Thank you."

"You're welcome, you git."

* * *

When Alfred opened his eyes he noticed his head was pounding and his stomach was rolling. He smelled coffee and something else that was indistinguishable. He rolled out of bed and walked toward the kitchen with his eyes closed and his head in his hands. "Kiku? I thought we broke up last night, what are you doing here."

"You did," the voice was British. "Arthur remember? You probably don't, but you begged me to stay last night. Of course, you were trashed. So if your going to call the police, warn me so I can run." Alfred's head snapped up. He had a horrified expression on his face. "I made breakfast. You're going to eat some tomato soup because it does wonders for a hangover." Arthur's back was to him but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was only in his slacks from the night before that were hanging low on his hips. His back was pale but muscular. He swallowed hard and sat down.

"I'm not going to call the cops."

"Oh, good. By the way, your brother called and his message asked if you'd gotten lucky with the British man. You didn't of course. You spent the whole night getting trashed and laying on me, or one of your friends. And I was the only British one in the pub last night."

"Well, I'm not attracted to you or anything."

"That I believe. What I can hardly believe is that you took my shirt last night. As I was laying you in bed you pulled it off of me and then cuddled with it. So it wasn't really like I had any choice of staying here. I tried to take it from you but you're rather strong, even while you sleep."

"I'm so sorry. Did you call your girlfriend and tell her where you were?"

"Don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend for that matter. The first one is because, like I said last night, I'm gayer than a circle. And the second is because my last boyfriend was a cheating whore." he placed a bowl of tomato soup in front of Alfred. "Eat up, Alfie." Alfred choked around his first bite spitting half of it on the table. Arthur cracked up leaning over and holding the chair in front of him. "You told me to call you that last night! I've been waiting for my chance to see what your reaction would be!" he was laughing so hard that he fell over and continued his laugh on the floor.

Alfred watched the muscles on his stomach ripple as Arthur slowly calmed down laying back on the floor. "You should go get your shirt," he said with a blush on his face trying to not openly stare at Arthur. Arthur stood up and stretched, his pants falling even lower on his hips.

"I will in a bit. But first I need to get some aspirin into you." he moved across the room and came back, setting a cup of coffee and two aspirin in front of him, looking down expectantly.

"Thanks." he took the aspirin and finished his soup while Arthur went to retrieve his shirt.

"Alfred? What did you do to my shirt?" he walked in the room holding two pieces of cloth. "There are three more pieces in and around your bed. How did this even happen?"

"I have nightmares when I get drunk. Last time I was that smashed I tore up my sheets."

"Well looks like I'll have to borrow a shirt."

"Do you mind if I go take a shower?" Alfred was having to hide that fact that just seeing him without a shirt gave him a hard on.

"Oh, you don't have to ask me, it's your house." Alfred scurried past him and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped under the water after shedding his clothes. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stoked up and down slowly. He let out a moan and then clamped his mouth shut so Arthur didn't hear. The door opened and closed and then the door to the shower opened and closed and then a warm naked body was pressed up against his. "You didn't really think you could hide that from me, the gayest man on earth?"

He felt a warm tongue slide over the bare skin of his back and then a hand wrapped around him to move his hand again. He moaned again and leaned back toward Arthur. Arthur chuckled low in his throat and turned Alfred around, his hands and body slowly slid down until he could feel his breath hot on his dick. Arthur's tongue flicked out to ghost over his slit. His hand was pried off of his dick and Arthur's hand took it's place. He swung his tongue in lazy circles over Alfred's head. Alfred moaned and tried not to jerk his hips. But he did. Arthur chuckled again and put his mouth around the tip and slowly moved his head all the way down to the base. Alfred moaned again and put his hands in the Englishman's hair. Arthur pulled back and started bobbing his head. Alfred's cock hit the back of his throat every time.

Arthur suddenly pulled back and Al whined and tried to bring the warm mouth back. But Arthur was slowly pulling him down to sit, he was pushed back and his ass was dragged forward more. Arthur pushed Alfred's legs apart and spread his ass cheeks. He slowly leaned down to lick Alfred's hole. Alfred groaned and panted and then Arthur's fingers were up by his mouth asking silently to be sucked. Alfred took his pointer finger in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it slowly making it nice and wet. He did that to his middle and ring finger too. Arthur pulled away from his ass panting, his cheeks flushed.

He put on finger at Al's entrance and pushed quickly. Al gasped and his eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Arthur's finger moved slowly out to the tip then plunged back in all the way up to the knuckle. He pulled it almost all the way out then slowly pushed in a second finger. He scissored his fingers trying to loosen Alfred up. Arthur moved so he was right in front of Al's face, "Relax," he whispered and then pressed his lips to Alfred's firmly. Alfred melted at the feeling of Arthur's soft lips on his. Arthur ran his tongue along Al's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Al opened his mouth to comply when he felt a third finger being pushed into him slowly.

Alfred cried out in Arthur's mouth. Arthur's tongue roamed around his mouth lazily taking in everything. He started thrusting his fingers in and out looking for that bundle of nerves that would make Alfred cry out in pleasure instead of pain. Arthur shoved his fingers as deep as he could and Alfred cried out in a pleasure filled moan. "There! But I don't want to be the only one pleasured." Alfred looked into the Englishman's eyes as the fingers retreated and Arthur's hard dick took it's place at his entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just hurry."

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Alfred as hard on the mouth as he could letting Alfred's tongue roam this time. He slowly pushed into Alfred and waited until Alfred was used to it. When he felt like his would burst he pulled out and repeated the process. Pushing in deeply to try and find his prostrate again. He let loose a strangled moan of delight at how tight and warm Alfred was. He pulled out and thrust back in hitting Alfred's sweet spot again. Alfred cried out and held onto Arthur's shoulders tighter. "Harder, and faster." Alfred moaned out.

Arthur pulled out and slammed back into Alfred, grunting in pleasure. He repeated the process over and over faster and harder with every thrust. He reached between them and grabbed Alfred and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Alfred screamed out Arthur's name and came all over both their chests. Arthur continued slamming into his hole until he came inside of him shouting Alfred's name.

Arthur pulled out and grabbed a washcloth, slowly running it over Alfred's body then his own. They got to their feet and climbed out together. They toweled each other off and went to lay in Alfred's bed. "So, Alfred, I was thinking. Maybe I can take you out this Saturday and we can go on a real date?"

"Saturday sounds perfect to me." Alfred said as he drifted off to sleep, this morning's hangover long forgotten.


End file.
